


Admit it

by ItsLevisBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLevisBitch/pseuds/ItsLevisBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren work together, but can’t seem to get along. The problem is, they are both incredibly attracted to one another. But when Levi tries to deny his feelings, Eren gets fed up with ignoring their obvious attraction. Arguing isn’t the only way to resolve tensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit it

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get this idea out of my head, so take some random Ereri porn. If you’re looking for plot, turn back now.

“This is your god damn fault, Eren!” Levi shouted, slamming the door to my apartment behind us.

“ _My_ fault? No, my work was fucking perfect. It was your intel that was wrong!” I shouted right back at him.

This was about our average conversation. Levi and I had been partners for a little over a year. I use that term loosely because I really don’t have a better word for what we are. Levi Ackerman, the FBI’s top agent and biggest asshole, wouldn’t be caught dead with a bratty intelligence worker like me as an equal. He was a field agent, and the best one in the entire organization, and I work in intelligence. Basically, I work with computers gathering data and hacking into whatever he needs me to while he waves his gun around and kicks down doors.

I was a hacker, but I got into some pretty deep shit with the law. Turns out you can’t break into the FBI’s servers without setting off a few alarm bells. Instead of years upon years behind iron bars in places the general public doesn’t even know exists, I got stuck working for them. As if that wasn’t punishment enough, I was told that I would be assigned an agent to “watch over” me. Basically, make sure I wasn’t doing illegal things when they didn’t tell me to do them. They’re hypocrites, really.

The universe must really have it out for me, because out of all the field agents in the Federal Bureau of Investigation, I get paired with Levi. I have no doubt that he’s highly skilled and effective, but holy shit is he a complete an utter dick. At first, I thought he was just sizing me up. But no, it really was his personality.

He can’t go a few sentences without insulting me. His favorites happen to be “brat” or “insufferable shit.” I can’t say I’m fond of either. He’s the most neurotic man I’ve ever been around. Leave one thing out of place and he’s yelling at you to clean up your shit. Did I mention he has some weird obsession with toilet humor? Well he does, and it gets old quickly. He only has about two emotions; annoyed and smug. I’ve never seen him smile or show any sign that he isn’t perpetually pissed off. I know I have my anger issues, but Levi is a poster child for every other kind of issue imaginable.

And the worst fucking part? He’s probably the most attractive person I’ve ever seen.

If you’ve ever been attracted to someone you constantly argue with, you know how annoying it is. One minute I’m enraged because he rearranged my cabinets again, and the next I’m having fantasies about him fucking me over the counter because he decided to take off his shirt in the middle of my damn kitchen. Years of working in combat situations have made him impeccable toned. His pale, alabaster skin contrasts his raven hair so perfectly it makes me ache with want. He keeps his hair in an undercut, which should be really stupid, but it’s not. At all. And shit, his eyes. They’re this dark blue grey color that pierce right through you. Many times I’ve imagined those haunting eyes boring into me as he rams in and out of me, struggling to keep himself in check.

I haven’t tried to hide my sexuality around him, and neither has he. He insists that he is one hundred percent straight. It’s almost laughable.

I’ve never been arrogant, but it’s almost comical how obvious Levi is as he checks me out. Every time I bend over to pick something up, I feel his gaze shift over to me. Anytime I touch him, whether it is to get his attention or to smack him for being an ass, I feel the shudder run through him. I’ve seen his lust filled eyes as I stepped out of the shower after a long night and forgot to put a shirt on before writing my report with him. But, he still refuses to accept his feelings.

“Last time I checked, it’s your job to ensure the intel is correct, not mine,” he snapped at me.

I could tell this was one of those conversations that wouldn’t go anymore. Our mission had been compromised because someone, and that someone was definitely not me, had gotten the time wrong for a meeting between potential arms dealers. It wasn’t a big fuck up; we could easily intercept their next meet, but to Levi, it was downright blasphemous. I groaned loudly and made my way over to my poorly stocked fridge, taking out a beer and opening it. I didn’t offer Levi one; he’s doesn’t drink beer because it tastes like “cat piss.”

“Look, I’m not in the mood to argue about this, so just get the fuck out of my apartment and let me drink,” I grumbled.

He stalked over to me, the anger apparent in his eyes. I set my beer down and crossed my arms, waiting for the inevitable hell I was about to pay.

“Listen to me you fucking bratty ass teenager,” he started darkly, “the only reason you’re here is because somehow, you actually have skills that are useful. But don’t think the minute you stop being useful I won’t kick your sorry ass to the curb.”

I wanted to roll my eyes. I can’t tell you how many times I’d heard that speech from him. Usually, I can just nod and blow it off. But tonight, something was different. I don’t know if I finally got so fed up with all his bullshit, or I just really wanted to piss him off, but I didn’t stay quiet.

“If you did that, whose ass would you stare at all day?” I said, lowering my voice. I wanted to show him that two could play at this game. He wanted to piss me off? Fine, then I would do the one thing that Levi absolutely despised; embarrass the shit out of him. I wanted to be in control for once. He thinks he hides so well behind his passive expression and pissy attitude, but it’s all too obvious to see what he really wants when he looks at me.

For the first time since we started working together, I saw Levi’s eyes widen. I dared to take a step closer to him. We were inches apart, close enough to see every inch of his face. “What, you thought I didn’t notice?” I said with a smirk.

He quickly regained his composure, but it was too late. He’d cracked for a second, but it was enough to confirm my suspicions. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, so if you would kindly back off I’d appreciate it,” he barked.

I must have a death wish, because I did the exact opposite. I stepped closer to him to the point where our chests were almost touching. What the hell am I doing? I was just supposed to make him a little flustered, so why was _my_ heart the one beating erratically? Why couldn’t I step away? But he wasn’t moving either. Some part of him knew he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

“Don’t play dumb, Levi. It doesn’t suit you.” I was becoming more and more daring at this point. He grey eyes were locked onto mine, and they weren’t angry anymore. I couldn’t distinguish what exactly he was feeling, but I decided to push it. I raised one of my hands and placed it on his chest, feeling the strong muscles hidden underneath his white shirt. I trailed it down to his abdomen until I felt his tock hard abs. I heard his breath hitch, and that was all the confirmation I needed. “I feel the way you react to my touch. You want me.”

I could see the battle going on through his eyes. He wanted to succumb to me so badly, but I could tell something was holding him back. That something was probably the fact that I’m a man, since he had been oddly adamant about his straightness. I took my other hand and placed it on his hip, keeping up the motions on his chest with my other hand. I pulled us so we were flush against each other, never breaking eye contact. I was surprised he hadn’t even tried to stop this by this point, but I sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

“Admit it,” I whispered, only centimeters away from his lips. “Admit you want this. You want _me._ ”

He swallowed visibly and unconsciously licked his lips. I followed the motion with my eyes, wanting oh so badly to claim his mouth with my own. “Eren…” he trailed off. Hearing my name spill from his lips made a wave of arousal shoot through me. Levi only ever called me by my name when he was pissed, but he definitely didn’t look angry. His eyes were piercing into mine and clouded with lust.

“Tell me you want me to stop, or I don’t think I can,” I said boldly. Holy shit, I was really going through with this. I was about to fuck my partner of a year who I absolutely hate.

“This doesn’t mean a fucking thing,” he growled before pressing our lips together in the most heated kiss I had ever had. I was pressed back against the counter by the force of his body. He wasted no time in finally touching me, looping one arm around my back and fisting one in my hair. I held onto his shirt tightly and held onto his sides with the other. Levi was practically attacking me with his mouth. Both of us had been avoiding this for months, and it was finally coming out. Our lips smacked against each other loudly, but we didn’t care. Nothing else mattered besides us.

Before long, I felt his tongue breach my mouth. I moaned unintentionally when I felt it explore my mouth, lacing itself with my own. I was getting extremely turned on and hoped I wasn’t the only one. Deciding to find out, I roughly pressed our hips together, reveling in the friction it provided to my growing member. We both gasped into the kiss when our clothed erections came into contact, and I found out I was definitely not the only one getting hard.

“You fucking brat,” he hissed at me.

“Still not gay?” I teased as I began to hurriedly unbutton his shirt. He ignored my comment in favor of latching onto my neck with his warm mouth. I had to stop my mission of getting his damn shirt off when he bit down roughly on the sensitive junction of my neck. I threw my head back and moaned embarrassingly loudly at the feeling of his skilled tongue running over the spot where he had made a nice mark. He started to grind his hips into mind, causing sparks of pleasure to surge through me. I normally wasn’t very vocal during sex, but moans and calls of his name spilled from my mouth freely.

“Is this all it takes to for you to come apart?” he said smugly.

Honestly? Yes, yes it was. With the way Levi was shamelessly rubbing his clothed cock over mine, I could probably come right there. I was supposed to be the one making him a mess, but here I am falling apart underneath his care. I locked eyes with him again, grinning slyly before removing my hands from his chest and moving it downwards. I roughly palmed him through the fabric, causing his movements to stop as he bit his lower lips to keep quiet.

I continued to movements, loving the small sounds of pleasure Levi would let out every once and a while. But as much as I was enjoying this, I needed more. “Unless you want to dirty my kitchen, the bedroom is down the hall.”

He nodded in agreement before kissing me harshly once again. God, he was so fucking into this and that was such a major turn on. He was finally letting himself give in, and I couldn’t be happier that it was with me. Without warning, I felt myself be lifted off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his body instinctually. He lifted me effortless, never breaking our passionate kiss as he took me into my room. I felt my back hit my soft bed, bouncing slightly as Levi stood in front of the bed. Shit, did he throw me down? I didn’t even realize we made it here.

I was about to yell at him to get his ass in bed, but my protests died in my throat as a smirk crossed over his features. He started to unbutton the highest button of his shirt slowly, as if to tease me. He kept going until he got to the last one, finally slipping the shirt of off his shoulders. I wanted to moan just from the sight. I’ve seen him without a shirt before, but it never ceases to make my mouth water. His smooth, porcelain skin was revealed in all its glory. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his rippling muscles if someone paid me.

“Enjoying the show?” he asked in that timbre voice that makes a shiver run through me.

“Definitely,” I said breathlessly. Fuck, I was already completely under his spell. So much for him being the desperate one. “Now get over here,” I commanded.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, but still crawled up onto the bed. His shirtless form loomed over me as I sat back on the bed. He made quick work of my shirt, practically ripping it open as he worked. He threw it across the room haphazardly, then returned his eyes to my now bare chest. He ran his hands down my chest, feeling every muscle with his fingertips. The light touches were like fire on my skin. I struggled to keep from moving, but squirmed under him nonetheless.

“Shit,” he breathed, raking his eyes up and down my form. He was looking at me like he was about to devour me. I’m sure I was blushing as he leaned down to capture my lips once more. But this wasn’t desperate and hungry like the others; it was surprisingly soft and almost endearing. I brought my arms around his neck, holding him close. Our bare chests pressed together, and I practically keened into the kiss. He pulled away, but quickly started trailing his mouth over my neck. He moved downwards onto my chest, looking up at me with a dangerous glint in his eye. He latched his mouth onto one of my nipples, biting the sensitive nub lightly. I moaned and arched my back as his hand came up to play with the other one. My cock was getting uncomfortably hard as he continued on with his sinful flicks of his tongue and fingers. I swear, I had never been this sensitive before. Something about Levi was drawing me in and making me a wreck.

“Levi,” I whined, not really knowing what I was asking for.

He let go of my nipple, looking back at me with those fucking bedroom eyes of his. “Christ Eren, do you know how sexy you sound?” I blinked at him. I had no idea I was having any effect on him, but apparently I was. I blushed brightly, then distracted him by surging forward and kissing him. I didn’t want him to know how easily he could fluster me. He didn’t seem to mind as he eagerly kissed back, once again lacing our tongues together.

I was getting tired of him not fucking me, so I took one of my hands and started to undo his belt. I got it off quickly, then moved onto his pants. I couldn’t help dipping my hand underneath them as I unzipped them, feeling his hard cock under my hand. Only the fabric of his boxers separated us from skin to skin contact now. Levi caught on, doing the same to my pants. We both shimmied out of them, leaving us in only our boxers. I grabbed the waistband of his, staring him in the eye as I slowly brought them down his legs. He flicked them off, taking mine off much faster.

His straining erection was finally free for me to see. He may have been short, but he definitely wasn’t lacking. I could see a bead of pre-cum already forming at the tip, and I desperately wanted to lick it off. “I want to taste you,” I murmured, flicking my eyes back up to his. He exhaled loudly, obviously not anticipating my forwardness.

“Fuck, Eren,” he said, pushing me back against the bed. “As much as I would love to see your pretty lips wrapped around my cock, I want to be able to last while I’m pounding into you.”

My dick twitched at his lewd words. Instead, he returned to my chest, leaving open mouth kisses down my body as he went. He stopped once he reached my neglected cock, avoiding it in favor of running his hands over my thighs. He kissed and sucked at this skin, do doubt leaving bruises. This was definitely not what I had expected from him. I thought he’d throw me around for a bit then start pounding into me roughly. But he was being so…so _gentle._ He was practically worshipping my body as he touched very inch of my skin, leaving no part unclaimed. And it was even better than every fantasy I had of him. I was almost shaking under him, desperate for some sort of contact.

 “Condoms and lube,” I panted out. Levi leaned over to my bedside table, rummaging around until he found the needed items. He set them on the side of the bed, then looked back at me almost hesitantly. I realized that I was most likely his first man, so he wouldn’t know what to do from here. I grabbed the bottle of lube, snapping open the lid and coating my fingers it in liberally.

I smirked at him as he watched, completely enamored with my actions. It was my turn to put on a show for him, and I wasn’t going to disappoint. I brought my hand to my twitching entrance, circling around it with my index finger. I started to breath harshly, anticipating what was to come. Levi watched from above me, spurring me on.

I breached my entrance with the first finger, exhaling as I went in passed the knuckle. I slowly started to pump it in and out, getting used to the feeling. I had done this enough where it no longer hurt, but I definitely wasn’t going to let Levi fuck me with is impressive cock without some prep. After I started to want more, I slipped my middle finger in. I stretched myself, scissoring my fingers to open myself up for him. Normally, I liked to avoid my prostate when I prepped for others. It got me too hot and bothered. But I wanted Levi to see for himself how good this was going to feel.

Curling my fingers upward and staring Levi directly in the eye, I found that sweet bundle of nerves that had me calling out in pure pleasure. “ _Shit_ ,” I choked out, putting in the third and final finger. I thrusted them in, mercilessly attacking my prostate. I was chanting Levi’s name and expletives, coming dangerously close to cumming untouched. That was until I felt Levi’s long fingers curl around my throbbing cock.

“Oh, oh fuck! Levi, I’ll c-cum if you- _ah_!” He ignored my warning, pumping my twitching member with his skilled hand. My mouth was open wide, moaning freely at the intense pleasure I was getting from the double stimulation.

“Fuck, why are you so god damn hot?” he growled, speeding up his hand. My free hand fisted in the sheets, and I was so, so close. I felt the blinding pleasure begin to pool in my abdomen, signaling my end. But this isn’t how I wanted to cum. I wanted Levi to be the one to make me scream and finish. I wanted him to feel the pleasure I was. With the last bit of self-control I had, I removed my fingers from my stretched hole and grabbed his wrist, stopping his movements.

“N-not like this,” I mumbled, hoping he understood. He nodded, then grabbed the condom from the side of the bed and put it on. I handed him the lube and watched as he stroked himself a few times with it to coat himself.

“Are you sure you’ve prepped enough?” The concern lacing his tone made me heart flutter in my chest. Even though I could tell he was already holding himself back, he still was worried for me. Maybe it took being this intimate with him to finally see a different side to him, but it was one that I wanted to see more.

“Y-yeah,” I said, cursing myself for stuttering. “Just one more thing,” I added quickly. As selfish as it was, I needed to know exactly why he was doing his. I didn’t want to wake up tomorrow to an in-denial-Levi, going on and on about how this never should have happened. I wrapped my legs around him, bringing us closer together. He was staring intently at me, waiting for me to continue “Tell me why you’re doing this,” I whispered over his lips.

He closed his eyes and leaned down so his lips were directly over my ear. I felt his raven hair fall over me neck as he began to speak.

“I’m doing this because since the first day I saw you, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You and you’re stupidly big eyes and annoyingly attractive ass. Jesus Eren, you don’t know what you do to me. I’m doing this because _I fucking want you.”_

And, that was my tipping point. I bit back a moan as I grabbed his hair and yanked so he would be looking at me again. When he was, I wrapped my arms around him and tightened the grip I had with my legs. “Fuck me, Levi.”

My statement seemed to have a similar effect. He groaned and aligned himself with my hole, gently easing the head in. I threw my head back against the mattress, both in pleasure and slight pain. But it felt so fucking right to have him slowly pushing into me, filling me up so perfectly, the pain was soon forgotten. He bottomed out, then stopped, waiting for me to become accustom to the feeling. The sight above me was one I will never forget. Levi’s mouth hung open, panting harshly. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his brow furrowed. It looked like his arms may have been shaking. I couldn’t help but feel proud that I was the one making him feel so good.

”E-Eren, you’re so tight,” he said through gritted teeth. Oh, fuck me, that stutter was the most attractive thing I had ever heard. I was more than ready for him to start moving.

_“Move,”_ I said darkly. He didn’t waste time agreeing. He moved until only the tip was left in, then slowly thrust back in. The amount of restraint he was showing was honestly incredible. If it was me, I probably would have cum already. He gave a few more shallow thrusts, still worried over me. As endearing as I found it, I needed him to fuck me hard and good.

“Come on, Levi,” I goaded. “Don’t hold back.”

He openly took the invitation, picking up the pace of his hips. He snapped them against me roughly, the sound of skin against skin starting to fill the room. I clung to Levi harshly, running my nails down his back when he gave a particularly hard thrust. He hadn’t even found my prostate, but I was already losing myself. The feeling of Levi gliding in and out of me was pure ecstasy. I had wanted this for so long, and it was finally happening. Levi was here, inside me, fucking me exactly how I wanted.

Suddenly, Levi shifted his angle, then plunged into my tight heat. He hit my sweet spot directly. My vision went white as I felt pleasure crash over my entire body. “T-there! Oh god, _right there,_ “I moaned. He obliged, angling himself so he would hit the bundle of nerves each time. There was no denying it now; Levi was a damn sex-god.

Levi pounded into that spot over and over again, causing me to actually scream. He was moaning along with me now, unable to keep his voice down. Our sweaty bodies moved against each other in perfect harmony as I moved against him to meet his thrusts. I could hardly breath as he picked up my legs that had fallen limp against him and set them over his shoulders. This lifted me up, allowing him to go even deeper into me. His first thrust with the new position had me nearly sobbing.

“Yes, yes, fuck yes Levi! “I screamed shamelessly. My voice was going to be shot the next day, but there was no way I could hold myself back.

Levi’s thrusts were becoming erratic as he continued his assault on my prostate. I wasn’t any better; I could feel my orgasm creeping up on me, once again without even being touched. “Shit, Eren,” he panted out, never slowing down his movements. I watched as his perfectly defined abdominal muscles contracted as he ground his hips against me. I could feel he was close, but so was I.

“Hah, Levi. I-I’m so close, t-touch me!” I would definitely feel embarrassed for that one later, but once he wrapped his fingers around my heated cock, I forgot everything else. He pumped me in time with his thrusts, groaning and panting as he did. He squeezed and dipped his thumb into the slit, granting him a wanton moan from me. He never stopped his perfectly aimed thrusts into me, only going faster as he came closer and closer to release.

“Going to cum for me, _Eren_?” He whispered hotly. He sounded composed, but I could tell he was just as blissed out as I was.

“God yes, Levi. I-I want to cum for you,” I said weakly. With every brush against my sweet spot and flick of his wrist, the heat in my abdomen grew. I _needed_ to cum.

“Then cum for me, beautiful.” He gave me one last, strong thrust against my prostate and stroke to my cock as I arched my back and screamed out his name as I finally came. Ribbons of white coated both of our chests as I moaned his name through my orgasm over and over. I had never cum that hard in my entire life.

“S-shit Eren you just got so fucking t-tight!” Levi gave a few more thrusts to my overstimulated hole before he came with a growl of my name. He weakly fucked into me, milking his orgasm fully. He collapsed onto me after, both of us panting. He pulled out with a satisfied hum, then tied off the condom and threw it away. He landed back on top of me, settling his head onto my chest.

“Holy shit,” I stated once I had gathered my breath. My voice was hoarse from screaming, but he didn’t comment.

“Holy shit indeed,” he replied. “Why did we wait so fucking long to do this?”

I chuckled and ran my hands through his raven locks. “Well, we kind of hate each other.”

“I don’t hate you, brat.” He responded quickly. I froze, not expecting him to deny it. “You’re annoying as shit and don’t know a thing about cleaning, but I wouldn’t keep you around if I didn’t like you.”

Did…did he just admit that he likes me? I think he definitely did. “I like you too,” I mumbled into his hair.

He lifted his head, and I swear I saw a smile playing on his lips before he leaned in and kissed me gently. “Good,” he said, pulling back. “Then we can do this again.”


End file.
